


Do you want have some chocolate?

by crzyp



Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pepero's Day, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzyp/pseuds/crzyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yay! It's pepero's day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT EVEN SURE IF SOMEONE WILL FIND AND READ THIS...  
> I JUST FEEL LIKE I'D LIKE TO POST IT......  
> IF YOU ACTUALLY READ THIS, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE BROKEN ENGLISH, I REALLY WISH YOU COULD STILL ENJOY READING IT ❤️

What a beautiful day, plenty clouds and kinda windy. Chase heats his bike as he wanted to ride around town, while monitoring if is there any crime or not.  
Although he's a Roidmude, Chase feels that he has a big responsibility to protect and assist humans since his memories back and eventually joined Shinnosuke, as a Kamen Rider.

Today is kinda special, it's 11/11, Pepero day yay! of course Chase has no idea about what is Pepero day. 

Chase sees Kiriko on the street bringing a lots of shopping bags, women, she must be shopping.  
"Hey Kiriko, needs help?", Chase stops as he offered a ride.  
"Ah Chase! What a coincidence! Yes, I actually need a help with this hehe~", Kiriko shows her both hands full of shopping bags which make Chase fascinated, how such a small hand carrying lots of stuffs.  
"Here helmet",  
"Umm wait, can we have some drinks over there?", Kiriko pointed a fancy look cafe. "I'm really really thirsty~", yes it's only an excuse. What she actually want are sweets, sweets, and sweets.  
"Ah sure", Chase parks his bike nearby and helps Kiriko carry her shopping bags.

Chase has a chocolate parfait while Kiriko has three different cakes in front of her with a big mug of hot chocolate. Chase doesn't even know what he's eating, Kiriko just pick it for him because she thinks who doesn't love chocolate?  
In fact, Chase is so happy being able to taste human foods. Kiriko starts munching while Chase carefully scooping his parfait.  
"C'mon Chase, stab your spoon deeper", Kiriko presses Chase's hand against the parfait, make the tower of cream and nuts collapse.  
"Aaa~aa!! We're gonna ruin the toppings!", he panicked. Kiriko laughs like there's no tomorrow.  
"Why are you so funny? I feel like bring a three years old baby with me", she cried.  
"But we ruined the toppings! Now it's less pretty", he looked at the parfait with his wide kitten eyes.  
"Chase...then how you eat without ruin it? Nah, it's good, just eat it", Kiriko try to feed Chase with a spoonful of parfait.  
"Aaa~m...", he chews it slowly. Kiriko couldn't resist herself.  
"Here, here, try mine! Aaa~",  
"But I've not fini- aaam",  
"Here, this one too!", Kiriko pressed the spoon by force. So now Chase's mouth full of sweets.  
"See? Isn't it delicious?", Kiriko starts to dig for herself too. Chase couldn't talk, he's currently like a squirrel with full of nuts in his mouth.  


"So what did you bought? Why you have lots of shopping bags?",  
"Uhm...You know...I'll have a date with Tomari-san tonight hehe~", Kiriko blushed. "I was so enthusiastic to get new dress, but end up buy a lot of stuffs".  
"Ah a date...", he sighed. we all know Chase fell for Kiriko but he keeps it secret since he knows that Kiriko and Shinnosuke fall for each other.  
"Why you buy a new dress? Do you always buy a new one when you have a date? Is that one of human's rule?",  
"Ngg, you sure ask a lot. Nah, I just, I just want to look pretty in front of someone I like~ so I try my best~", she blushed again. "Ah right~ since it's pepero day I'll give you these~", Kiriko takes some packs of cookie stick in various flavors. "You could eat it with Heart and other, or someone special to you", Kiriko smiles.  
"Someone special?", Chase wished he could say it's you, Kiriko.

After dropped Kiriko safely at her apartment, he's back to ride his bike around the town. Chase sees a lot of couples in the street eating the cookie stick mouth to mouth.  
"So that's how you eat it hm? Is that the rule?", he stopped at a nearby park enjoying the breeze, and accidentally found Heart, Brain and Medic sit under a big tree, picnicking.  
"Hey Chase! How I miss you my friend~", Heart runs toward Chase and eventually give him a hug. Chase hug him back, he love how warm is Heart's body.  
"You should come to our place often dude~", Heart hugs him tightly.  
"U..um okay~ Heart...I couldn't breath", Chase tried to escape.


	2. Are we doing it right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more broken English

"Ah, I'm sorry~", Heart pats Chase's head. Brain and Medic could only grunting in jealousy. "Would you mind to stay a little longer with us?", Chase couldn't say no, he sits with them, talking and drinking together.  
"Ah now I remember something!", Chase claps his palm and suddenly runs away, leaving the trio roidmudes in confusion. He's back with the cookie sticks which has given to him by Kiriko.  
"What are those?", Medic kinda fascinated with the colorful packages.  
"I got these from Kiriko, she said I should eat it with someone special, and I think you all special to me", Brain snorted over Chase's words.  
"I know that I'm special, I always know it", said Brain as he tried to grab one from Chase's hands but Chase drops them all on the grass.  
"Woah~ what is this? what is this? strawberry? green tea? there's even banana!", Medic happily examines the box one by one.  
"P-o-c-k-y", Heart tried to read the box."What a cute name, Pocky hehe", he giggled.   
"Medic...", Chase opened one box and put one stick in his mouth, but only the tip.  
"Hmm?", Medic still examines the ingredients.   
Without any warning, Chase grabbed her chin and press the other tip of the cookie stick to Medic's lips, making Heart and Brain popped their eyes out.  
Medic isn't prepared, so she just stay still, accepting what's Chase trying to give her. Of course they eat it because it tastes good. They nearly kissed but they broke the stick. Medic shocked and try to hide behind the tree.

"Chase?! Why did you do that?", Brain yelled at him.  
"Ah you too Brain..." Chase changes the target. Brain couldn't even move because Chase has already arm-locked him.  
"C..Chase...aaa~", Brain also couldn't refuse it. The stick even broke earlier than the previous he had with Medic because Brain shaking a lot. What a waste.  
Now Chase's starring at stiffed Heart."Heart...",   
"Wait...Chase...wait...would you explain it to me first?", Heart's getting nervous.  
"Well...I saw all people doing it this way, I just want to try it like humans", he explained.  
"Humans are?! Eeh? So it's like that?", Chase nodded.  
Heart takes strawberry flavored stick. "Can we have this one?", he puts the tip in his mouth.  
"Ah sure Heart...", since Heart is taller, he tried to stand on his tiptoes. Heart gently grabbed Chase's cheeks with both of his hands and let his knees bend. They start to much slowly. Very slowly. Brain eventually starts to bite his handkerchief intensively while Medic scratches and tries to peel the skin of the wood.   
"Mmn~h", Chase flapped his arms but Heart is kinda carried away. Heart didn't leave Chase until the taste of the milky strawberry disappeared. Yes...They ended with a kiss. A deep kiss.  
"We did it!", Heart hugs puzzled Chase. "We did it without breaking the stick!! Isn't that awesome?!!", yes Heart, yes you're awesome. Brain and Medic are actually cried.  
"Hey why both of you are crying?", Heart doesn't even aware of what he just did.  
"Heart-sama...aren't we special too?", Medic groaned while Brain couldn't stop eating his plaid handkerchief.  
Heart couldn't help but laugh out loud. "You guys...hahaha! Yes! Of course you all very special to me! I'm about to ask both of you which flavor you want to try so we could do it!", Heart sure enjoying this game now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for not updating this story.....it's supposed to be one-shot, but I ruin it...  
> I'm really sorry...  
> the fact that I'm not really sure if there's even someone who read this story, but then I see some kudos, so I decided to finish this silly story ;-;  
> thank you, really, thank you so much.

Chase could see Shinnosuke and Kiriko dating on a fancy restaurant, he also meets Gen-san and Rinna-san walk arm in arm. He keep wandering around town looking for someone.  
"Where are you? I have to do it with you before the day changes uhh..." It's almost 11PM when his eyes finally caught a sight of familiar white bike parked on the edge of the street, near a food truck.  
"Hmm Chase? What is he doing here?", Gou could see this purple guy parked his bike beside his bike. He keeps eating his meal until this purple guy walked to his place.  
"Gou," Chase is standing in front of Gou.  
"What?" Gou is busy munching his burger and fries.  
"Gou listen to me," Chase kinda mad because Gou doesn't look at him at all.  
"Yeah yeah I'm lis-ten-ing," said Gou as he pointed at this purple guy's chest in each word.  
"I have to do it with you before....before..." Chase checks all of his pockets forgot that he gave all of his pocky to Heart.  
"Heh do what?" Gou frowned while slurping his coke.  
"So today is pocky day...right?"  
"Uhh yeah...then what?"  
"Shouldn't we do a pocky game?"  
"PPPP...WHA?!"Gou almost choked his food. "Oi!!! Are sick or something??" Gou doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry or both.  
"What? Shouldn't we?" Chase looked confuse.  
"Why we should?" Gou asked back.  
"Because Kiriko said you should do it with someone special....and you're kinda special to me." which made Gou snorted.  
"But..." Chase continued, "I forgot that I gave all of mine to Heart..." He looks sad.  
"Chill bro...here...sit here, have some snacks." Gou actually is kind enough for offering his meal to Chase. "You don't need to hear and do everything what neechan said, understand?", he's lecturing Chase.  
Chase nods slowly. "What is this?" He picked one fries.  
"It's made from potato, it's delicious just try it"  
"Potato..." he munched it slowly. "It's....delicious..."  
"Right? I'll order more snacks and some drinks, wait here." Gou walked to the food truck. Somehow he kinda happy having someone to talk with since all of people seem busy.  
"Hmm...these sticks kinda remind me of pocky..aren't they alike? They both stick right?" Chase wondered.  
Gou's back with lots of container in his hand. Suddenly Kiriko's picture is passing on Chase's head.  
"Like sister like brother..." Chase mumbled.  
"What?" Gou frowned,  
"What?" Chase didn't even realize of what he just said.  
"Nah fine...let's dig in~" Gou started to munch again.  
"Why did you buy so many food?",  
"I'm still in growth period ya'know...I need these to grow." Gou explained.  
"Ah...seriously... I really have to do it with you..."  
"Are you still talking about that silly stick game?" Chase nodded. "But you have no more sticks right, so just forget about it and eat." Gou stuffed Chase's mouth with large sausage.  
"Mmmnn!! What are you~ mmmhh," Gou tried to escape as Chase forced to insert the end of the sausage in his mouth. As a normal human of course he lacks on power against a roidmude.  
The fact that the sausage is delicious, so Gou ended up following the game. Luckily they are actually covered by their bikes so no one could actually see what happen.  
Since it's sausage, yes it cannot break like that biscuit stick. From here, you could imagine what will happen next.


End file.
